


limit of hope

by wolfsbanex



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fighting, First Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Up, Memory Loss, Memorys, Protectiveness, Public Display of Affection, True Love, battles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: „Magnus“, Alec said, stretching out his hand to touch the man in front of himand the warlock could feel his heart shattering.Tears were streaming down his face as he pressed his lips against Alecs.Taking in the warmth of the shadowhunter.Alecs eyes were wide with fear and tears were sparkling on his cheeks.„Find a way to remember me.“ Magnus said and Alecs broken heart screamed.How could he ever forget about him?„Promise me.“ Magnus pleaded.„I promise.“





	1. when darkness falls

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!  
> \- enjoy.<3

Alecs greatest fear had always been to lose his loved ones. That was why he was a protector. He always was. Protecting his siblings came as naturally to him as breathing. But now he had someone new to take care of. Magnus turned in his arms and tightened the hold on his waist. Alec smiled fondly at the warlock stretched out over his chest. Careful not to wake him up, Alec began running his fingers through Magnus’ hair. The warlock nuzzled deeper into Alecs side and Alec huffed out a breathless laugh. „You’re like a cat you know?“ he said and Magnus lifted his head to look at the shadowhunter. „Indeed, yes i know darling.“ „Sorry i woke you up.“ Alec gave back and frowned. „It’s okay, i wasn’t that tired anyway. What time is it?“ Alec looked at the alarm clock next to his side of the bed. „8 am.“ the warlock groaned and turned to sit on the edge of the mattress. Alec whined and tangled his arms around Magnus’ waist. „Where are you going!“ Magnus laughed softly and ran his fingers through Alecs hair. „I have a client in 30 minutes, i wanted to get ready.“ „No you don’t.“ Alec said and pulled him onto the bed again, pinning the warlocks body to the blankets. Alec tangled their legs, hiding his face in Magnus neck. „Someone replaced my Alexander with a panda.“ he joked. „What a shame“, Alec mumbled into his skin. „As much as i appreciate all of this affection, i really have to get ready Alec. You’re acting like you haven’t seen me for centuries.“ „Maybe because every minute without you feels like it.“ Alec confessed. Magnus could feel his cheeks going hot. „Well, darling, maybe you feel better if i tell you that i feel the same way.“ the shadowhunter clinging to him smiled softly. „Thanks.“ „You’re welcome, Alexander.“ Alec slipped out off the bed and went over to the closet. He didn’t exactly live here, but since he was spending all of his free time here, Magnus told him it would be better if he would keep some clothes here. A few minutes later he was completely dressed in black and Magnus in something gold. Of course. Alec smiled at the warlock while he was busy doing his eyeshadow. „I will go to the institute now, will you join us there later?“ Alec asked and went to stand behind Magnus in the mirror. His boyfriend looked up and winked. „Sure, i will be there as soon as possible.“ Alec lit up at these words. He loved spending time with Magnus, especially the entire day. Or week. Or month. He pressed a quick kiss to Magnus’ cheek before he left the apartment.

When he passed the stony doors of the insitute, his mother was already waiting for him to arrive. „Alexander!“, she said and Alec growled at her. „My name is Alec. Stop it.“ Maryse frowned at her son. „Someone is waiting for you.“ she said and gestured to the trainings room. Alec nodded briefly and left his mother behind. A familiar voice was echoing through the big hall. „Alec!“ Alec felt his heart swell at the sight of his little brother. Max came running across the room and Alec leaned down to wrap his arms around the little boy. „Max, i missed you so much.“ he whispered. Max chuckled. „Your hair is so long!“ the blonde hair of his little brother was framing his entire face. Max looked older, the features of his cheeks and jaw sharper and his blue eyes were shining with excitement. „Did you have problems in Mumbai again?“ Jace asked who had just entered the room. Alec pinched his parabatais side. „No, but another student did. He made a room explode! now we have two weeks off.“ Max explained before hugging Max. „You still wanna learn how to use a bow?“ Max nodded enthusiastically. Alec grinned. „Nice to see you again, Alec. That’s very rare these days.“ Alec silenced him with a sharp look. „That’s not true. I spend my whole day in the institute just like you do.“ „Because shadowhunters never have day off right?“ another voice boomed through the hall. „Izzy!“ „Max!“ Alec smiled at his siblings. Jace crossed his arms. „Now, what are we going to do? we don’t have a mission, no new leads to Valentine, nothing. It’s like he disappeared.“ Jace whispered the last sentence. „I know, it’s, we have to keep looking.“ Izzy answered. „Max!“ Maryse called. Max sighed in annoyance and shot his siblings one last glance before he sprinted off. „I missed him.“ Jace said after a while. „Me too.“ Alec and Izzy agreed. „Where’s Clary?“ Izzy asked and threw her hair over her shoulder. „She is with Simon, i don’t know what they’re doing.“ „Awww Jace, are you jealous?“ Alec mocked. Izzy punched him lightly. „Don’t worry Jace, you know she only likes you. Even more now that it’s clear you’re not siblings. Also, Simon seems to have a big crush on Raphael.“ Alec squeezed his eyes together. „Santiago?“ Izzy nodded. „How do you know that?“ Jace made a face of disgust. „That’s just weird.“ the sound of a portal opening made the Lightwoods and Jace turn around. Magnus came out off the shimmering swirl and Alec immediately felt his face blush. „Awww, Alec.“ Izzy giggled. „You’re in so deep it’s getting disgusting.“ Jace complained. The warlock made his way towards Alec. „That was quick.“ Alec said, referring to the meeting his boyfriend had. „I know, it was just some simple love spell.“ Alec grinned. „Love spell? there’s really something like that?“ Magnus nodded and tapped Alecs nose. „Indeed, yes, there is.“ „Did you use one on me?“ Alec joked. „Alexander Gideon Lightwood, did you just confess your love for me in front of your family?“ Alecs jaw dropped open. „Oh my god. I-, uhh, just, i’m…Magnus i…“ Magnus laughed at Alecs embarrassed stutter. „It’s okay, darling.“ and then he finally closed the gap between their lips and kissed him. Izzy and Jace cooed at them. Alecs hand wandered down Magnus back and pushed the warlock closer against himself. „Okay, as cute as this is guys, we have things to do…“ Magnus hands found their way into Alecs hair, „…villains to find…“ Alec licked his way into Magnus mouth, „…problems to solve…“ Magnus pulled at Alecs hair, „…there is literally a war going on.“ the two parted and smiled fondly at each other. Alec blushed again and Izzy giggled into her hair.

„So, Magnus…“, Izzy said and flicked her hands over her blade. „What about him?“ Alec asked and turned to look at his little sister while sticking some knives into his boots. „How is it between you two at the moment?“ Alecs eyes sparkled at the thought of the other man and Izzy grinned. Seeing her brother this happy wasn’t a sight she was used to. She begged it would last. „He’s amazing. Yeah, he is loving and caring and understanding and i just…“ Alec grabbed her by her shoulders. „I love him Izzy. I want him by my side forever.“ her sister took a deep breath in. „Are you thinking about proposing?“ Alec turned a bright shade of red and closed his eyes. „Maybe.“ is what he answered after a while. „My two favorite shadowhunters!“ a loud voice echoed through the room. Alec jumped but smiled fondly when he saw his boyfriend leaning against the doorframe. „Magnus! You joining us on patrol?“ the warlock fiddled with his nails and sighed. „I wish i could. Alec, we are needed in the OP center…“ the warlock trailed off and looked at Alec. Izzy frowned, but grabbed her blade and made her way down the hallway towards the front of the institute. „Mags? what’s going on?“ the warlocks knees buckled and Alec tangled his arm around Magnus torso. „Magnus! you’re worrying me!“ „Alec, someone is destroying my wards around the institute. You need to hurry. We both do. Valentine is coming.“ Alecs lips parted in shock. He nodded and steadied his boyfriend while they jogged into the OP center. Shadowhunters were running around, gathering their weapons. Clary and Jace stood with Izzy, the redhead nervously playing with her seraph blade. Magnus patted Alecs chest. „I’m okay darling, i can walk again.“ Alec took his hand instead and went over to his siblings, tightly pressed up against Magnus side. „Magnus, can you say how far they are away?“ Magnus just shook his head. „No, i’m sorry Isabelle.“ A loud explosion answered the younger Lightwoods question.

Magnus pressed his face into Alecs chest. The shadowhunter had thrown himself in front of the warlock. His hand was covering Magnus head and the warlock almost laughed at this situation. A shadowhunter protecting a warlock. „Max!“ a loud voice screamed. It was Maryse Lightwood, Magnus recognized her voice immediately. „Alec no!“ Magnus hand grabbed his boyfriends shirt, holding him back. Izzy stormed off into her mothers direction. Alecs panicked look searched the room for his little brother, a few drops of blood running down the side of his face. „Max!“ Jace. Alec whirled around to see his parabatai holding an unconscious body. The body of his little brother. His blonde hair was soaked in blood and Alec fell to his knees. „MAX!“ Magnus winced at the painful scream ripped from his boyfriends throat. Why was the little Lightwood even here?, he thought and looked around the corner. The metallic sounds of blades crushing against each other filled the thick smoke around them. A sudden blow of wind pushed them to the ground and when Magnus lifted his head again, the smoke was gone and he could clearly see Valentine standing in the OP center. He jumped on his legs, jumping forward, blasting a ball of magic into Valentines direction. It didn’t even affect him in the slightest. Confused, Magnus looked at his hands and back at the maniac grin of Valentine. „Surprised my dear Bane?“ he pointed at mark on his wrist. „Dorothea gave me some protecting from your magic.“ A growl from Magnus was answer enough. His glamour fell, revealing his cat eyes and with a scream he released a blast of magic. It knocked out half of his army, but Valentine was still standing. An arrow flew past the warlock and straight into Valentines arm. Alec. He appeared behind Magnus, his fingers white from how hard he was holding his bow. „My dear Magnus, i think here is someone who wants to see you again.“ and with that, a giant cloud of black smoke rose from the necklace around Valentines neck.   „My dear son.“ were the first words of the demon in front of him. „Asmodeus.“ Magnus spat back. „Meeting the parents, huh?“ Jace teased and looked at Alec. His parabatai hit him on the back of his head. „Why are you working with Valentine?“ „Because it’s fun. Because he gave me a new chance to rule this world. Because i am here to take you with me.“ Alec stepped in front of Magnus, his hand finding his and intertwining their fingers. „Not a chance.“ Jace growled. Asmodeus laughed and a few lightings hit the ground outside. „I am not only here to take Magnus, but also other downworlders. It has already begun.“ Magnus fell to his knees. Alec followed, hugging his boyfriend close against his chest. „Magnus! what’s wrong!“ and in that moment, Clary yelled Simons name. The vampire had vanished from where he was just standing. Magnus view got blurry and he squeezed Alecs hand. „Alec…“ „no. Stop, don’t you dare say goodbye like you’re dying.“ the shadowhunter shook his head, burying his nose in Magnus neck. „He will take me, i can feel it. Alec, i’m scared.“ and even Jace heart broke. Magnus was always the most powerful of their group and now he was laying on the ground, wrapped in Alecs arms and his vulnerable cat eyes searching for help in Alecs teary ones. „Magnus“, Alec said, stretching out his hand to touch the man in front of him and the warlock could feel his heart shattering. Tears were streaming down his face as he pressed his lips against Alecs. Taking in the warmth of the shadowhunter. Alecs eyes were wide with fear and tears were sparkling on his cheeks. „Find a way to remember me.“ Magnus said and Alecs broken heart screamed. How could he ever forget about him? „Promise me.“ Magnus pleaded. „I promise.“ Alec gently kissed him again. And then the man in his arms vanished and he pressed his face into the cold ground and began to cry. Valentine and Asmodeus were long gone. He vaguely felt Jaces arms around him and then he passed out.


	2. this is the wild game of survival

The next day, Alec woke up with a creeping feeling of emptiness growing in his stomach. Jace was sleeping beside him and Alec frowned. He shook the older boys shoulder and the blonde boy rubbed his eyes before opening them. _Find a way to remember me_ , a voice inside of Alecs head screamed and the shadowhunter jumped in shock. _Please Alec it hurts so much!_ Alecs fingers clawed into Jace’ arm and the blonde boy frowned at his parabatais pale face. „Hey buddy, you’sick?“ he asked. Alec shook his head and stood up, but the first step send him to the ground. _Alec…_ „Do you hear that?“ he asked, but Jace just looked confused. „I don’t hear anything. Alec, you’re scaring me.“ the dark-haired shadowhunter glanced at the other boy. „Sorry, it’s nothing. Let’s go have breakfast.“

„Morning, Iz. Clary.“ Alec growled and hugged his sister. „Morning.“ Jace sat down at the table beside Clary and pulled out his phone. „Hey guys, do you remember anything from yesterday?“ they look at Alec. „What do you mean?“ „I tried to remember what we did yesterday, but, i can’t…“ Alec took out his phone. Monday. „What the hell…?“ „What is it Alec? i swear to god Izzy he’s been acting all weird the entire morning.“ „This says it’s monday!“ Alec pointed at the display. „Alec, it is.“ Izzy said before turning to the stove. „No, yesterday it was monday, but now it is monday again!“ Clary laughed at Alec. „What Fray“, he hissed at the redhead. „Alec, it was sunday yesterday.“ „But-….“ Izzy pushed a cup of coffee between his hands. „Drink, Alec and stop thinking. Accept it’s monday. You can’t control everything big brother.“ _Alec help me!_ and the cup in Alecs hands crashed to the ground.

It was dark, that’s the first thing Magnus noticed when he opened his eyes again. His hands were chained to the wall and an annoyed sound was ripped from his throat. „Good morning, son.“ Asmodeus grinned. „Fuck“, Magnus mumbled. „Where are we?“ he asked, even though he already knew the answer. Screams echoed through the endless darkness. „Hell.“ of fucking course. Magnus closed his eyes and saw Alecs face. The big, hazel eyes and the messy raven hair. _Find a way to remember me._ he thought, even though he knew he couldn’t hear Magnus. „Well my dear son, i think we both know why i brought you here?“ Asmodeus circled his son. „Why do you do this? why take every downworlder?“ A sharp claw pressed against his chest. „So my demons have something to play with.“ he announced and the claw pushed into Magnus’ chest. The warlock bit down onto his lips, not wanting to give his father the satisfaction of seeing him in pain. _Please Alec it hurts so much!_ he begged. And then when the claw disappeared, Alecs name slipped from his lips like a prayer. Alec… „Screaming for your shadowhunter?“

Magnus squeezed his eyes together. Blood was running down his chest and made his clothes stick to his skin. „He won’t find you.“ „He will!“, Magnus hissed. „I know he will. He always does. He promised he would and unless like you, he always keeps his promises.“ Magnus closed his eyes again. „Refusing to talk? sure. See how long you’ll last.“ and the claw rammed into his legs. _Alec help me!_

Back in New York, Alec was out patrolling on the docks when a familiar sign caught his eye. „Jade Wolf?“ he asked and Jace turned around. „Some old werewolf hideout.“ the blonde explained. Alec frowned. „How old?“ „Alec, downworlders are extinct since…like, 60 years?“ „Are you sure?“ a heavy feeling appeared in his chest. Jace rolled his eyes. „Yes, Alec, i’m sure.“ 

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
